Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a force sensor device and an OLED display device.
Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment increasingly includes a force sensor device. Force sensor devices include pressure sensing units. When the pressure sensing units sense pressure of touch operations from users, the pressure sensing units are deformed, thereby changing electrical signal output of the pressure sensing units. A value of the electrical signal is detected and processed to obtain a pressure value applied on the pressure sensing units. Functions of the electronic equipment may be designed to match different pressure values obtained by detecting the pressure. For example, various functions may be mapped to the same touch position for different forces, such that the diversity of functions provided by electronic products may be increased, opening up new experiences for users.
Force sensor devices are typically made of piezoelectric material or piezoresistive material. Due to limitations of material properties, operation of the force sensor devices inevitably generates temperature noise due to ambient temperature. For example, the output signal of the pressure sensing units varies due to heat generated by commonly used pressing objects (e.g. fingers), central processing units (CPUs) of electronic equipment, and the like. As a result, pressure detection is inaccurate, and a real pressure value produced by user operation is difficult to determine accurately.